Sonia Shaflnarz
) Violet (manga, anime , ) |coloreye = Purple |like = Money, Younger boys, Ramen, Sleeping |dislike = Lies |specialty = Combats, Stripping |hobby = Fighting |fa_father = Unnamed father (deceased) |fa_mother = |fa_family = |fa_friend = Yukiji Katsura Himuro Saeki Shiori Makimura |fa_rival = Saki Kijima Hayate Ayasaki |fa_other = Wataru Tachibana (love interest) Unnamed grandfather (mentioned) "Godfather" (mentioned) |n1stappearance = OVA |info3 = Volume 1 }} |seiyuu = Yui Horie |status = Alive }} comes from a family part of the Sicilian mafia. She moves to Japan in order to get revenge against the Sanzenin family, because her father died due to the Sanzenin family, though not directly. In "Extra- Radical dreamers" of chapter 41, her father hid in a trash can to assassinate Nagi on Mykonos Island but Hayate prevented it and defeated him. After that, he left the mafia and went to Japan to become a cook. He then died because he didn't know that there was poison in blowfish. She impersonates Sister Fortesia, a sister from the Church of Alexander Mark and the Tiger's Pit for Butlers for the purpose of approaching Hayate and the Sanzenin family. Characteristics and Personality She speaks fluent Japanese, but she uses harsh words and blames it on the fact that she doesn't know Japanese very well. Sonia has unbelievable strength and fighting ability and uses tonfas as weapons. Currently she has feelings for Wataru, despite knowing it is technically wrong to fall in love with a minor. Appearance Sonia has short blue hair in the anime while in the manga she has violet hair and she has purple eyes. She wears glasses and she wears a nun's outfit (even though she's not a nun). Story Introduction She is the nun in charge of the Tiger's Pit for Butlers, actually the Church of Alexander Mark. She introduced herself to Hayate as Sister Fortesia which is actually just an alias for her disguise. The 2 had already actually met beforehand in the train station and inside the train. She had previously saved Hayate from an armed train passenger and Hayate gave her a chocolate bar as thanks. Hayate's Butler Training The next day, after spending a night in the church, Hayate's butler training began with Sonia, Sister Fortesia in Hayate's view, as his instructor. Sonia suggested to have hands on training and randomly chose a family Hayate will temporarily be serving. In an incredible coincidence the family chosen was Ayumu's family. She forcefully barges in the Nishizawa home and gets Hayate accepted as a butler, later she ends up destroying the house when she fought Tama, who with Nagi came to Ayumu's home after she learned that Hayate was being a butler there. The Butler Quest After the incident in the Nishizawa home they returned to the church where she gave Hayate his final ordeal, The Butler Quest, which requires Hayate to form a party and venture into a dungeon beneath the church and obtain the Butler's Medal. Hayate recruited Nagi, Wataru, and Yukiji. After guiding Hayate's group to the dungeon she separated from the others. And after having her fair share of troubles with Linn's traps she arrived at the place where the Butler Medal was kept, by this time Hayate and the others were already there. She was suddenly exposed as an impostor by Linn which gave her no choice but to finally reveal her identity and agenda. Revenge on the Sanzenins She tells them that she is not actually a nun and that she was the one who masterminded the the whole incident where terrorists boarded Sakuya's ship. Her objective was money but even more was revenge on the Sanzenins who she blames for bringing about her father's death. Sonia with her huge robot and the robots bought by Linn, which she was able to take control of, were about to attack when Hinagiku suddenly pulled the plug powering Sonia's robot. This caused her robot to cease moving and the smaller robots to flee. However Sonia did not give up but went for a close combat fight instead attacking Hayate. Hinagiku stepped in for Hayate and fought with Sonia before they were attacked by a possessed Yukiji. To avoid anymore harm she was escorted out of the dungeon by Wataru who offered her free DVDs to make her forget about revenge. Since then she seems to have taken a liking to himchapter 63 page 17. Visiting Wataru's Video Rental Shop Sonia then visited Wataru's video rental shop to take him up on his promise of free DVDs. There she met Saki and got jealous of her close relationship with Wataru. Saki got kidnapped by mistake, the real target was Wataru. Sonia offered her help to rescue Saki but in exchange Wataru will need to reward her with a kiss. Wataru kissed her then and said it was an upfront payment. She then proceeded to rescue Saki while brutally dealing with the kidnappers. Hayate later arrives and is shocked with what he sees.chapter 84, season 2 episode 9 Trying to get the Sanzenin fortune Sonia is also one of the people trying to get the Sanzenin fortune. During Hayate's and the other's trip to Mykonos, Sonia attempted to steal the King's Jewel from Hayate. It seemed that she was either in collaboration with Gilbert Kent or she simply used him. Sonia attacked Hayate with the use of seduction. During their fight, Ayumu was nearby causing Hayate to panic if she misunderstood the situation. Taking advantage of the opportunity Sonia took the pendant and ran to her home. She thought that she was well hidden, but Ayumu who earlier met Sonia was told where her home was located. Ayumu and Hayate arrived in her home and Hayate told Sonia to give up. However Sonia refused and threatened to destroy the stone so that no one will get the inheritance. Sonia originally wanted the stone to use the inheritance to make her chances of ending up with Wataru better. So when Ayumu reasoned with Sonia that the one she fell in love with was not the type to notice someone because of money, she finally gave up and returned the King's Jewel to Hayate. Trivia * Sonia's seiyuu, Yui Horie guest stars as herself in Sore ga Seiyuu! Episode 5 & Episode 12. She also guest stars as herself as a member of Aice5 in Episode 11‎‎. *Sonia makes a cameo appearance in season 1 episode 48, where Hayate apologizes to Hinagiku before spending the day with her. *She has unbelievable strength, being able to lift Hayate up with just one hand. References